homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
053016-Lorlor-Camaraderie
allodicTemperament AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 20:40 -- AT: LLorrcan! TA: lorrea..... AT: Arre you okay? TA: that's a matter up for some debate..... AT: Welll I'm not going to debate it with you TA: thank you..... TA: i've already debated it with nyarla..... TA: at length..... AT: That comes as llless of a surrprrise than it shoullld AT: Is he stilll in the arrrchives? TA: yes..... TA: both of him..... AT: I see TA: it.... was..... TA: frustrating......... AT: Is therrre anything that I can do TA: it....'s better for now..... TA: though i.... have.... a headache.... again..... AT: I'm sorrry. TA: it's not your fault..... AT: I know TA: it....'s actually not even his fault..... AT: I'm lless surrre of that AT: He sorrrt of handllles things farrr frrom perrfectlly TA: i hit my head on the door..... TA: on.... purpose..... AT: Oh, you mean the headache TA: yes..... AT: Wellll AT: Maybe you coullld ask Meirra or Moirrra forr something forrr it? Woullld that even helllp forr a ghost AT: I mean it prrrobabllly won't llast too llong AT: Do ghosts even need to eat AT: Is that a thing that happens TA: i haven't.... been hungry yet since death......... TA: but.... the other me yes..... TA: i don't.... know ghost mechanics..... TA: ask someone who....'s been.... a ghost.... longer than me......... AT: No AT: It isn't that imporrrant to me TA: just.... a suggestion......... AT: I know TA: i think.... i made.... progress after the aforementioned head hitting..... TA: maybe..... TA: it remains to be seen......... AT: It isn't a bad suggestion if that werre a question that I needed answerred AT: Actualll prrogrress? TA: with him..... TA: there was a.... lot of arguing still..... TA: i don't know if he thinks he did anything wrong.... with.... this..... TA: i'm too tired of arguing with him to press the point..... AT: That's fairrr AT: If he gave any grrround at allll, that's good TA: i.... don't.... know if he's going to try to talk to you again anytime soon..... AT: I'm okay with this TA: but i did tell him to try and be kinder to you..... AT: I have morrre imporrrtant things to dealll with than him AT: 'Kind' orrr not TA: i know..... TA: i just..... TA: don't want anyone else hurt..... AT: He shoullld just stop using me as a justification to be absolllutellly unrrreasonabllle TA: i won't.... be.... as.... forgiving next time..... TA: i know lorrea..... TA: i know..... AT: I know you know AT: If you did manage to make grround with him AT: Thank you TA: i think i.... did..... TA: i tried..... AT: Not forrr my sake but forr the sake of lliterrralllly everrryone TA: i needed him to see that.... i'm trying my best..... TA: after being thrown into an impossible situation..... AT: It isn't impossibllle AT: It may seem llike that and I underrrstand being botherrred AT: But frrankllly, some of the trrollls that made it in make me hopefullll that we'llll be abllle to make it thrrrough this AT: Even with allll of the shit that goes on TA: there is a lot of shit that goes on..... AT: Yes TA: lorrea..... TA: i know he needs.... a moirail..... TA: but if this happens again..... TA: i don't think.... i can stay with.... him..... AT: No one willl think llless of you AT: LLeast of alll me TA: it....'s not you i'm worried about?..... AT: I know TA: i.... know what you.... went through with him..... AT: I'm just trrrying to offerrr some reassurrrance TA: i know..... TA: i don't know what to do with this situation..... TA: other than try.... again..... AT: Wellll I'm not surrre AT: Make surrre that he actualllly underrrstands that therrre arrre cirrcumstances forrr otherrr peopllle of the things that he does and says? TA: i tried..... TA: i might've gotten through to him..... TA: he was talking about compromise..... AT: That's good AT: I know that he was talllking to Meirrra, maybe she helllped TA: if she did then i'll have.... to find her and offer her my thanks..... AT: Both of the handmaidens arrre excelllent at offerrring advice TA: i was going.... to end it..... AT: Just rememberr that you don't owe it to him to hurrrt yourrrselllf AT: Okay? AT: I mean I know that you know that AT: You arrren't unintellligent AT: Just as a reminderrr TA: i had to.... give him one more.... chance to not be.... a complete pile of hoofbeast shit..... TA: just one..... TA: after this i won't try to.... salvage it..... AT: I can respect that AT: If things go poorrlly, llet me know? TA: i.... will..... AT: I'm surrre that something suitabllle forr him coullld be found AT: And I don't doubt that LLibby woullld be willlling to hellp TA: i'll let libby.... take care of him next.... time......... AT: Okay TA: if.... my moirallegience.... can't.... save him then he.... deserves.... what she....'ll.... do to him..... AT: Perrrhaps AT: I hope he lllearrrns TA: i.... hope he does too..... AT: How arrre you feelling TA: frustrated but hopeful..... TA: if.... that's a thing someone can be......... AT: It is AT: I've experrienced it TA: it's weird..... AT: Yes TA: i think he.... made progress..... AT: I hope so TA: but i'm also not sure how much..... AT: We willll see AT: I belllieve in yourrr abilllity to succeed wherrre I coullld not TA: thank you lorrea..... TA: that..... TA: really.... helps......... AT: I'm glllad AT: If you everrr need to talllk, you can alllways trrrolll me AT: About him, orrr the game, orrr whateverr TA: i really appreciate it..... TA: i.... really really do..... AT: Orrr if you need someone elllse's name to get Erribus not to do something stupid, I guess TA: so.... far he's not doing anything stupid.... other than taking.... care of me..... TA: well there was that shelf......... AT: He has his moments AT: Oh TA: he's.... a.... good matesprit..... AT: And you may have a few guests relllativellly soon TA: what..... AT: I'm worrking on sorrrting out the strraggllerrr issue with the plllayerrrs that werre lleft in Aaisha's hive TA: oh okay......... TA: which players are.... still to.... come over..... AT: I'm not surrre which willll join you, but the ones being relllocated arrre llooking to be Varrani, LLiskarr, Helliux, and Mike AT: But some of them arrre missing AT: And I haven't been abllle to get aholld of them AT: So I have Hellliux lllooking forr them TA: great......... TA: the one who killed me and the.... human who thinks it's okay to.... mess.... with quadrants......... TA: i don't know about the other two..... AT: I'm not surrre if both of those two willl be joining you AT: But feelll frree to rough them up a bit AT: Plllease don't actuallly killll them TA: i don....'t.... want either of.... them..... AT: We need both of them alllive forr now TA: aaisha.... already.... ordered me not to..... TA: so don't worry.... about that..... TA: heliux is going to.... get more than a.... little roughed up..... AT: Welll AT: Yes AT: I was trrying to be optimistic AT: Make surre the humans don't see it AT: They're squeamish TA: no promises..... AT: And woullld prrrobabllly interrrferrre and get themselllves hurrt TA: humans are stupid.... then......... AT: They can be TA: i need him to give me the gavel...... AT: I'm surrre that he willll be AT: Agrreeabllle TA: how sure..... AT: At lleast a llittllle TA: i'll take your word for.... it..... TA: i'll try to keep the beatings..... TA: to where.... he won't bleed..... AT: I apprreciate this AT: If it's worrrth anything AT: I've made efforrrts to drraft him into helllping save the motherrr grrub TA: mother.... grub?..... AT: Yes AT: Therrre is a motherrr grrub herre, at the corrre of Aaisha's plllanet TA: holy shit..... AT: It is sorrrt of AT: On the verrrge of shatterrring the plllanet TA: that.... sounds.... terrible..... AT: Welll AT: I guess it's time to AT: Get crrracking TA: are..... TA: are you punning at me..... AT: Guilllty TA: what the fuck.... lorrea..... AT: Don't get allll AT: Brrroken up about it TA: oh my gods.... no..... TA: i got this from nyarla once..... TA: no..... AT: Yeah, that's AT: Sorrrt of a thing that we used to do AT: Sorrry TA: i'm not..... TA: upset?..... TA: just..... TA: puns are.... weird..... AT: Oh AT: Okay TA: i smiled a little..... TA: if that helps..... AT: It does AT: That was sorrrt of the goalll TA: then.... consider it accomplished..... AT: Good AT: Everrryone deserrves a brrreak now and then TA: if only we could all catch one......... TA: give aaisha my best?..... AT: I willl TA: thank you..... AT: Take carrre TA: you too..... -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 21:41 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan